


Fencing Lesson

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Sulu's going to make the most of this.<br/>Disclaimer;  If I owned any part of this, I wouldn’t be living in Boxtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fencing Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Cornerofmadness's prompt, "Swashbuckling."

X X X

Fencing is a very precise art.

Sulu Hikaru knows this. The deft twist of his wrist can steal his opponent’s weapon right out of his hand, while a feint can leave him defenseless against another’s sword tip. You watched your opponent’s eyes, and shoulders, and hands – because a thrust came from the shoulder, and a hand could trick you with a dagger or a cup or the flirt of a skirt –

\- oh, the flip of a skirt, and the stamp of a foot and a tightly laced boot as his opponent lunged forward, her cutlass aimed for his heart.

Sulu danced sideways, pulling his hat off his head as a distraction. She barely flicked her eyes to follow the movement but Sulu was counting on that – a better way to divert her attention is to keep her eyes on the tip of his rapier. “Ah-ah, fair maiden.” His mouth curls, a smirk James T. Kirk might envy, as he steps up to her, dropping his hat to catch hold of her wrist. Dipping his head, he kisses her.

The resulting gasp of rage and stinging hand across his cheek is definitely worth it as Sulu spins her back out of range again. “Well, my dear?” He holds up her cutlass and his rapier. “I believe I have your weapon.” His smirk broadens. “Maybe there’s something else you might have that I’d like.” Say what you might, this pleasure planet is nothing but a good time, and Sulu is planning on making the most of it.

When his pirate lass draws a dagger from her bodice, Sulu purses his mouth. “And what are you planning on doing with that?”

Her smile is as precise as any weapon, promising more to come and Sulu can’t wait.

X X X


End file.
